


I'm Not Her

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Past Abuse, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Maric have issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories have to be 100-500 words and based on a prompt that changes regularly; the requirement was previously exactly 100 words, which is a hard habit to break. This was written based on a prompt from that community; I just finished reading The Calling, and the prompt was too perfect to ignore.
> 
> Prompt: "sometimes, I wonder if he/she fantasizes about you when we're fucking..."

Fiona slipped one hand behind his neck, threading her fingers in his hair. A choking fear grew in her chest and she swallowed hard as he leaned in for another kiss. He wasn't her slaver. He wasn't a bad man. He was just Maric.

He slowly lowered her to his furs, inches away from the filth and taint that covered the Deep Roads, and she pulled him down and forced away the terror and loneliness that threatened to consume her.

"I'm not Katriel," she murmured.

"I know," he replied.

She wasn't sure he did.

She let him touch her anyway.


End file.
